The Loud House Re-Write - The Whole Picture
Sisters: LINCOLN!!! Lori: What are you doing with all our stuff? Lola: (notices and gasps) That tiara is never supposed to touch the ground! Lincoln: Ladies, don't worry. I'm going to put everything back, right after I develop this- (opens the camera only to discover there's no film in it; devastated) NOOOOOOOOOO!!! I can't believe I forgot to load the film. (groans and faints; comes to later, babbling) Potty...sandbox...lion tamer...lasagna... Lola: (slaps him) Lincoln! Snap out of it! You're babbling! Lucy: Are you okay? Clyde told us what you were trying to do. Lisa: Then he caught a glimpse of Lori and lost consciousness. Clyde: (still unconscious) L-L-L-L... Leni: (fanning him) Don't say her name so loud. Lana: We're really sorry you lost all your photos. Do you want us to help you recreate them? Luan: Yeah. I shutter to think what you're going through. (laughs to Lori) Get it? Lincoln: (sighs) Thanks anyway, guys, but it's useless. My childhood memories are already gone. Besides, most of my memories would've been really embarrassing. They make me seem like a joke to everyone. (looks down) Luna: A joke? Come on dude, that's ridiculous to think, we all have embarrassing memories but for every moment that's cringe-inducing we have a moment that's heartwarming to us. Lori: Luna's right Lincoln. Everybody has some moments that are embarrassing, but there's always some that are actually really heartwarming. Lola: (to Lincoln) Like remember the time you taught me how to walk? (Flashbacks to Younger Lincoln with Baby Lola in her room as he's playing with her on the floor and he gets Lola to stand up. He distances himself from the room) Younger Lincoln: (reaches his arms out) Come on Lola, you can do it. Just take it easy. Baby Lola: Wink-con. (Lola begins then slowly put one foot forward and then her next foot forward, she slowly does this but then halfway towards Lincoln she giggles and runs rapidly towards him as he smiles and picks her up) Younger Lincoln: Well done Lola! You did it! You ran towards me! Baby Lola: (smiles) I wove you Wink-con! Younger Lincoln: (giggles) I love you too Lola. (Lincoln gives Lola a hug as it cuts back to the present) Lincoln: (smiles) Oh yeah, I remember that day. Lucy: There was also the time you stood up for me when I getting made fun of on my first day of Kindergarten. (Flahbacks to Younger Lucy at the age of four, hiding underneath a table at lunch as a group of kids are laughing at her in the cafeteria) Boy 1: (laughs) Looks like we actually scared the goth girl! Girl 1: (laughs) Go back to the dark closet you live in! (Lincoln looks around for Lucy as he spots her cowering in fear underneath the table) Younger Lincoln: Oh no... Lucy's being made fun of! (Lincoln runs up to the table and stands in front of the kids) Younger Lincoln: (gets angry) Hey! You jerks leave her alone! There's nothing wrong with somebody being who they are! Boy 1: (laughs) Oh look it's her brother the one with the white hair! Girl 1: Those two being siblings makes so much sense now! Younger Lincoln: (pulls out a camera) Sure, keep up the bad behavior. (Younger Lincoln records the kids laughing, without them noticing yet) Boy 2: (notices Lincoln with a camera) Hey! That camera better not be on! (The kids suddenly realize Lincoln was recording them, and begin to get worried) Younger Lincoln: (grins) I guess you guys won't mind if I showed this to the principal, right? Girl 1: (sighs) Fine, what do you want from us kid? Younger Lincoln: Simple, stop making fun of us. Continue the behavior, and I'll do worse than you think. Boy 1: Okay we'll stop, let's get out of here. (The group of kids walk away from Lincoln as he looks underneath the table to see Lucy quietly crying) Younger Lucy: (sniffs) Why are kids that aren't me s-so mean? Younger Lincoln: Lucy? Are you okay? I made the bullies go away. Younger Lucy: (sniffs) T-thanks Lincoln, they were making fun of me for how I dressed and called me a blind twit for my eyes being covered. Younger Lincoln: (crawls up to her) Don't cry Lucy, they're just big jerks who don't respect other people for who they are. And if they continue, just remember, your big brother's always got your back. Younger Lucy: (lightly smiles) I love you Lincoln. (hugs Lincoln) Younger Lincoln: (smiles) I love you too Lucy. (Cuts back to the present) Lincoln: Yeah, I remember that day too. I sure do love standing up for my younger sisters. Lynn: We make sure we do the same for you too, like the time you were made fun of at the park for not being able to do a pushup. (Flashbacks at Younger Lincoln at the age of eight as he tries to do a pushup in front of a bunch of boys but ends up falling on his face) Boy 1: (laughs) You're such a weakling Lin-CAN'T!! Younger Lincoln: (pants) I-I'm trying my hardest! Boy 2: Face it kid you're not a real man if you can't do a pushup! (Younger Lynn at the age of ten is kicking her soccer ball when she see's Lincoln laying face first on the ground as a bunch of boys laugh at him) Younger Lynn: (gets angry) Do you jerks find it funny to make fun to make fun of my brother? How would you feel if you couldn't be able to do what I do? (begins kicking the soccer around her doing cool tricks with it) Younger Lincoln: (notices) L-Lynn? Boy 1: That's not fair, you're super good at that! Younger Lynn: Then how is what I do different from doing a pushup? Boy 2: (confused) Uh, it, well... Younger Lynn: (annoyed) Exactly, now leave my brother alone before I sock each of you real good and use your heads as my new soccer balls! (The group of boys run away from Lynn as she kneels down to Lincoln) Younger Lynn: You okay? Younger Lincoln: (coughs) Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I can't stand it when people make fun of me for not being able to do something right like they do. Younger Lynn: Then just ignore them, when you get older you'll be able to do something they can't do and be so much better than those jerk kids. Younger Lincoln: (smiles) Thanks Lynn. I really needed that. (Younger Lynn hugs Younger Lincoln as it cuts back to the present) Lynn: Yeah I really showed those boys! (smiles) Lincoln: (smiles) Yeah, you sure did! Luna: You know what moment I won't ever forget having with you Lincoln? The first time I held you in my arms. (Flashbacks to Younger Luna at the age of five walking out of the bathroom as it was raining outside, before she goes into her room she finds Baby Lincoln awake in his crib from his room. Young Luna walks into Baby Lincoln's room and looks at him) Younger Luna: Hey Little Lincoln, can't go to sleep yet? (Baby Lincoln stares up at Luna, and shakes his head) Younger Luna: Yeah me neither, (smiles) but at least I get to see you before I end my day. (pinches Baby Lincoln's cheek) Baby Lincoln: (smiles) Wuna. (Suddenly thunder is heard loudly from outside scaring Luna and Lincoln, as this also causes Lincoln to cower in fear) Younger Luna: (upset) Baby brother don't get scared, you won't get hurt. (picks up Baby Lincoln and begins to cuddle him) (Lincoln soon began to calm down, and smiles as Luna cuddles him) Younger Luna: (smiles) There's nothing to be scared of, as long as your big sister is here you'll never get hurt. (Lincoln puts his face on Luna's chest and giggles as he cuddles her) Baby Lincoln: (quietly) I wove you Wuna. Younger Luna: (blushes) i love you more Lincoln. (Cuts back to the present) Lincoln: (teary eyed) I'd never forget that time Luna. Luna: (smiles) Me neither bro. Leni: Oh what about that time Bun Bun's head got ripped off? (Flashbacks to Younger Leni at the age of nine walking out of her room as she hears crying coming from Lincoln's room, she walks in and finds Younger Lincoln at the age of four crying on his bed looking at Bun Bun with his head ripped off) Younger Leni: Awww what happened Linky? Younger Lincoln: (crying) Bun Bun's head came off!! Younger Leni: Don't worry, I know a way I can fix him. Younger Lincoln: (sniffs) R-Really? Younger Leni: (smiles) Come with me. (Leni picks up Bun Bun and walks over to her room with Lincoln following her, she sits down at her desk and pull out a knitting kit as she uses a needle and thread to sew Bun Bun's head back to his body) Younger Leni: (gives Bun Bun back to Lincoln) Ta-da! What do you think? I learned it from mom! Younger Lincoln: (gasps) You fixed Bun Bun!! Thank you Leni! Younger Leni: (smiles) Of course, anything to help my little brother get better. (kisses Lincoln on the cheek) (Lincoln smiles, then gives Leni a hug) Younger Lincoln: (sniffs) I love you Leni! Younger Leni: (blushes) I love you more Lincoln. (Cuts back to the present) Lincoln: (voice breaking) I remember when you did that Leni. Leni: And that was around the time I started to focus on making fashion. Luna: So you see Lincoln, you might have embarrassing memories but you have just as many sweet ones that you've had with your family. Luan: And those stand out more than anything embarrassing that's happened to you. Lori: And we'll always remember your childhood memories, because we love you Lincoln. Lana: Yeah, and we'll never forget! Lily: Wink-con. (giggles at Lincoln) Lincoln: (sniffs) You guys really did help me out today. Thank you all so much. (The sisters all hug Lincoln together as Clyde wakes up, pulling out his phone, and taking a picture of Lincoln and his sisters in a group hug. The photo Clyde took is now uploaded into the Lincoln Library) Lincoln: Perfect start to the new Lincoln Library. Now with cloud backup. Lori: (off-screen and angry) WHO USED ALL MY LIPSTICK?! (Clyde smiles guiltily) The End Category:Episodes Category:Re-writes